The present invention relates to a novel processed egg powder and a process for production thereof.
Egg yolk taken out separately from egg white of a shelled egg after it has been hardboiled generally imparts a characteristic slightly moist, crumbly or friable sensation upon being chewed (hereinafter referred to as "crumbly"). This gives the yolk a uniquely delicious taste. However, when egg yolks having such a crumbly taste are to be produced on a large scale, operations such as removing shells require much time. Further, the process must be designed to use effectively the coagulated egg white which remains after the egg yolk has been taken out. Accordingly, the following method has been tried. An egg yolk food having a crumbly taste is made with the use of an egg yolk liquid obtained by breaking the shells of eggs and isolating egg yolk instead of the use of boiled eggs as a raw material. The egg yolk liquid is heat-coagulated to obtain a coagulated egg yolk in the form, for example, of cheese, which is then pulverized to produce an egg yolk food having a crumbly taste.
However, such a method for heat-coagulating the egg yolk liquid as it is and then pulverizing the coagulated egg yolk could not eliminate the complicacy accompanying the production process, and the processed egg thus obtained did not have a satisfactory crumbly taste. In addition, when it was once dried with hot air and mixed with an appropriate amount of water (warm water), the egg yolk food obtained did not always have a satisfactory taste as is evidenced by the results of Test Example described hereinafter.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a processed egg powder from which, when mixed with an appropriate amount of water (warm water), a food having a taste of the crumbly egg yolk isolated from a boiled shelled egg or a taste equivalent thereto, that is, the taste of an egg yolk of a hard boiled egg, can be easily produced.